


Back to the Start

by minkhollow



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while, Hermione stops talking about her nightmares with Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _gives you hell_; ended up addressing a possible aftermath of Hermione mind-wiping her parents.  
> I am not JKR; I'm just borrowing for fun and awesomeness.

Ron doesn't understand why Hermione has nightmares about her mother somehow shaking off the spell (since it became apparent Hermione herself has no chance of lifting it, after it's had so long to settle in) and hating her for it. They're only Muggles, he says, every time she mentions one, so obviously she did what she needed to to afford them protection they couldn't give themselves.

So after a while, she stops talking about her nightmares with Ron.

Harry comes a bit closer to getting it, but he's got so many problems of his own that she doesn't like to bother him with it. But he sees what Hermione means when she says she's effectively killed her parents, by burying their true selves so deep within their minds that even she can't find them again. He can't tell her how to fix it, but Hermione is beginning to think no one will ever be able to do that.

After a while, Harry starts seeing a therapist - a girl from Percy's year who studied psychology in America, during the worst of the war; when it becomes clear he's made progress in dealing with his boggarts, she swallows her pride and asks for the therapist's contact information.

As much as she likes finding the answers for herself, this is one puzzle she can't solve alone, and it's going to give her hell until she sorts it out.


End file.
